I Can't Believe You Talked Me Into This
by darge007
Summary: Just a little one shot, something I thought would be cool to happen during The Final Frontier. Warning: may involve superhero costumes. Just fun, my first go at writing anything really.


_Hey guys this is just a little one shot to bring a few smiles before we all implode from watching Probable Cause. Reviews most welcome, but be gentle this is my first ever fic! All rights to ABC and our hero Andrew Marlowe I just have some fun with the characters._

"I can't believe you conned me into this!"

"I know isn't it great?"

There they were at this convention, surrounded by lunatics dressed as their beloved sci-fi and masked vigilante heroes. Only they were one of them. Dressed to the nines in a not quite there, figure hugging red outfit complete with leather bound wrap around boots, arm bands, twin sai, oh and a plucky sidekick head to toe in a crimson lycra suit worn like a second skin. They had gone with a more traditional comic book style, and she blamed the geek culture on him, but deep down she loved it and he knew that. They were briskly walking through the school of people trying to find anything they could about their latest victim found here only a few days before.

"Castle, what are the boys gonna say when they see us?" she muttered under her breath, they were of course undercover.

"Hey I made a compromise for you, let you be Elektra and everything!" he whined in a poor attempt at a whisper.

"You wanted to be Elektra?" she hushed back, but with one of those hinting smiles she knew turned him to jelly.

But he wasn't listening; instead he had fallen behind and was very obviously imagining peeling of that lusty red outfit of hers.

"Castle!" Snapped the annoyed undertone of Beckett.

And he was back, slightly unwillingly, stolen from his exciting haze its only remnants a smirk on his chiselled face.

"Hmm, what? Oh um actually no. I was being nice letting you dress up as your favourite hero."

"And you couldn't go as yours?" she hushed back.

"No we have to be matching, and Batman isn't even Marvel and-"but he was cut off.

"Castle!" No point trying to be quiet now.

"Hmm?"

"You and I both know that you very strongly suggested that we need to go undercover here just so that you could take me back to your bedroom and...and let me peruse your comic book collection." Beckett said, with a very serious expression, and only the slightest hint of the corners of her mouth turning upward.

"I assure you my intentions are pure."

"Ah huh. Well if you keep up and help me actually find out anything new about our vic I'll let you show me how impure your intentions can be!"

And with that it was back to business. Any of Castle's previous thoughts had been put in a box at the back of his mind labelled "Open with care later tonight with that very expensive bottle of red your mother forgot she had".

They had gotten the heads up from the boys to keep their eyes peeled for a suspect and when they spotted him to try and talk to him he turned on his heels and high tailed right it out of there. So there they were Elektra and Daredevil sprinting through the bustle of wizards, starship commanders, space cowboys, superheroes and villains trying to catch the bad guy.

They caught up to him rounding a corner outside the complex. Beckett strode out from behind the cover that the corner supplied and shouted the usual "Freeze police!" But that did little to deter the next Usain Bolt as he decided to change his tactics and come straight for the detective and her writer.

Luckily Castle was ready with the contents of a goody bag he had picked up along the way. Their suspect had been slowed in his attempted flee as he was riddled with key chains, erasers and other freebies Castle had managed to scavenge. When he tried to overtake Beckett he was taken to ground with a shove in the back and a hook around the shins with a leather bound calf.

Castle found himself again looking at Beckett from behind in her tight red leather. This time however she was bent over with her knee in some poor guy's back, who lay face down, eyes laced with self pity.

"Castle!" She said, far from a whisper, as she held her hand out behind her expectantly.

He however, was not in the right head space at that moment, certainly not all there for crime fighting.

"Castle, cuffs!"

"Oh right." He said remembering where he was and fumbling to hand them over.

Back at the precinct, Beckett, Castle and their bitter perp erupt out of the elevator and hurry past the desks, despite looks of bewilderment from the gathering crowd.

"Interrogation one." Beckett dished at a uniform who wasn't quick enough to make himself look busy.

Castle and Beckett head towards her desk as Esposito approaches with a very amused look on his face, as he whips out his phone and snaps a portrait of the two of them before Beckett can break his arm.

"Oh wait till Lanie hears about this." Ryan thinks aloud with a grin on his face as he wonders over to join in the fun.

"Don't even." Beckett retorts with a look that the boys can feel burning through their souls.

"Guys, that's the look." Warns Castle moments before he gets one of his own.

"I'm just going to change and then Castle and I are going in there to have a chat to our guy."

"What you're not going in there like that?" comes the chorus of replies; only Castle is the only one game enough to voice his opinions.

"What and give you something to fuel your fantasy Castle? No way!" She says as she rummages through the drawers in her desk.

She sighs clearly making no progress and looks up to find the boys still watching. She glares and they hurry to busy themselves.

"Why wouldI need any fantasy when I can have the real deal?" Castle whispers with a wink.

Beckett draws her bottom lip between her teeth and this causes Castle to produce a dignified grin.

"Did you do this?"

"Do what my detective?"

"Castle where's my change of clothes?"

"Oh yeah, remember when I accidently bumped into you with my coffee and I had to help you change?" Castle beamed; clearly proud of his efforts.

"Yeah accidently..." Beckett air quoted.

"Hottest supply closet sex ever."

"Dammit Castle, it's not funny."

"No it certainly wasn't-"Castle's reminiscing is cut short.

"Castle I can't go in there like this, we're lucky Gates isn't here."

"The boys can handle it and we can go home and change."

"No Castle I can't -"

"Yes you can, it won't be a problem." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Fine. Boyyss?"

Later, Castle and Beckett were back at the loft in Castle's bedroom. Castle was positioned in the centre of the bed propped up against the headboard still in his crime fighting costume.

"Daredevil, you have been a very bad boy." Beckett purred.

She waltzed around the side of the bed and slowly, gracefully prances to rest herself on Castle so that she was straddling him. She leaned forward, her breath hot against his face and kissed him. Barely touching, but thoroughly teasing and leaving him wanting more. She delicately grasped his wrist , drew it above his head and pinned it there with one of her sai , then she reached for the other and did the same.

"How will you punish me?"

"Oh you'll see." She teased.

Leaning forward again she brushed his lips feverishly with her own and playfully bit his bottom lip, at the same time she pulled of his mask and threw it behind her, their lips never losing contact. Oh she was going to peruse his comic book collection alright!

_So there you have it! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
